fontrailefandomcom-20200213-history
Musings of a Cat That Lives in Ceilings : Rabites
'RABITES': Rabites are a small species of creatures opposite to those of slimes, always appearing in the form of small, round lapine-like creatures with no notable limbs, cotton tails, long furry ears and big buck teeth. It is no surprise that they are named as such given this physiology. Much in the manner of their Slime brethren, Rabites move about by hopping and are at ordinary terms, very docile if not rightfully cautious creatures. As is always meant to be kept in mind, however, never judge a Rabite by its size and cute appearance. ~ Taken from the research of a Cat that lives in Ceilings '' Rabite - The most common of all the rabite lineage, these active creatures tend to inhabit thick and open forests by which they populate and multiply rather rapidly, the most notably of these homes is the aptly named Rabite Forest located just outside of the Mirandian Capital. While quick, common rabites are sadly lacking in actual strength and are only able to attack by bouncing and bashing themselves into foes. Silktail - Also know as Rabilions, these are rabites that have ascended and so been named for their soft and silky fur. While they take on a slightly pink hue, and seem to exhibit the same physical capabilities of regular Rabites, Silktails have gained the ability to use some basic magic, most notably being that they can heal themselves and induce sleep. Burrowbite - Rabites that often flourish in sprawling wastelands, muddy expanses, and most notably the Augustgradian Desert; Burrowbites indulge upon, as name implies, the fine art of digging their way through anywhere and everywhere that their enhanced teeth and sturdier bodies will allow them access to. They are known for their rough and brownish fur color and possess more physical strength than the average rabite. Celestial Rabite - When you see upon a big floating ball of shaggy pink fluff and angel wings, your first reaction might be a bonk on the head to make sure you aren't hallucinating, and if it's still in your midst by then, then you're more or less blessed to have come into contact with a Celestial Rabite. Representative of all that is considered virtuous and holy by the universe, Celestial Rabites have ascended further up the line, possibly from Silktail, via contact with a large amount of blessed energy and reside in places of spiritual purity. Don't let that cute appearance fool you however, these rabites are much quicker, smarter, and additionally are airborne, while possessing much stronger healing magic. Ash Rabite - A rabite born in a realm of great heat and lava, Ash Rabites appear as pitch black and cracked red rabites seeming to be made of rock and ash that it so often sheds. But however hostile their appearances, Ash Rabites are as sweet hearted as the rest of their kind, appeased by the gift of charcoal or any stones found at home in their realms and are most naturally warm to the touch when handled with care and love. As is natural, they excel in fire based magic. Chaos Rabite - Whether these strange rabites actually hail from Limbo or were ordinary rabites bathed in loose elemental discord, it is not yet known. Regardless of the case, little is known of Chaos Rabites except that they ordinarily act and exhibit much of the same behavior as a regular, save for the fact that they are larger, dark red in color with big black eyes, and covered head to tail with long sharp spines. Because of this, they are considered repulsive among Rabite enthusiasts, but this does not excuse a naturally sweet and quirky nature and the addition of "Natural Defense" at its best. Zombite - While it can be said that most other rabites are cute and innocent little creatures, behold the Zombite, a symbol of De Midian's decaying Shadow. Unlike the ordinary populace (most of them) of De Midian, Wild Rabites that have been transformed into undead are at most completely feral creatures. Pack dominant, they appear only as glowing red eyes in the darkness before it's already too late, and attack in nauseating amounts to overwhelm and pick corpses clean. However, there are rare instances wherein domesticated Rabites that are transformed retain their personalities, and some have even been used as familiars because of their tenacity to unlife! A shame about the smell though... Skullbites - Some of the more innocent of the undead rabite strains, Skullbites are essentially Rabites that have been carelessly left to die, and due to the Shadow's influence, have been reanimated as nothing more than the skeletal remains...though they are decidedly cuter than Zombites, while only smelling of bleached bone. By some means of curiosity, however, these Rabites are by not means hostile creatures...yet. I cannot completely discern its behavioral patterns above never staying in just one place, and they seem to always been wandering aimlessly. Could it be that they are searching to rejoin with their souls? Or a path to the afterlife? If either is the case, be merciful to these little troopers and help them if any way you can! Spectrabites - Upon examination, I can conclude that Spectrabites are and altogether alternate stage than a Zombite or a Skullbite, simply because they are essentially Rabite Ghosts that possess a tangible form, and are a step up from Will'o'Wisps being that they retain sentience and have no simply dispersed into visible energy on the border of our world and the afterlife. In fact, it amazes me that they can hold their form in a place so close to that borderline, so that's a double dosage of adorability and adaptability! They aren't often seen though, which is understandable, but I've heard that a Princess who very nearly headless keeps one as a pet. Further information will come when I am within petting range, though that makes me wonder if I'd need dead caro root to feed a dead rabite... Black Rabite - When in rare times a Rabite so abandons its innocence and weakness in exchange for powers most vile, and so are steeped in massive amounts of evil energy, a simply named Black Rabite is born. Pure evil in its most adorable state, Black Rabites are simply black furred rabites and would be nothing more physically if not for their enormous, otherworldly strength and extremely violent nature. Feared and hailed among Rabitekind, it is said that a Black Rabite is summoned into this world at the call of revenge for 100 ordinary rabites slain. Curiously enough, there are few cases where it is possible to tame them. Upon further eyewitness reports, it can be concluded that Black Rabites possess the ability to exhibit antigravity and move by levitation, while emitting a very potent and destructive blast of negative energy in self defense, though whether or not they possess some form of physical strength is yet to be concluded. ~'MAJOR UPDATE'''~ In light of a very recent interview with one Black Rabite, a miss Marie Rabbot(?), I have concluded one of two things! One, that Black Rabites possess an adept form of telepathic capabilities (Must make a note to try and teach this to Mouse.), and two, that Black Rabites are born just like any other regular Rabites are and, regrettably, the legend has proven to be naught more than an old tall tale. With these developments, I intend to try and learn anything I can from Marie.